


Carnival Fun

by Holymouthmen



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymouthmen/pseuds/Holymouthmen
Summary: Max and Lucas go on a date to the carnival





	Carnival Fun

Tuesday was date night, because it was the day they met. This week Lucas suggested going to the ycarnival. An adventure!

They arrived and each paid for their ticket, an agreement they can't go when their last date had been ruined by arguing. 

"What shall we do first m'lady?"  
"Oh shut up stalker. Hey let's go play that game"  
He followed her pointed finger and it led into the classic ring toss game. 

"I'm horrible at that game" he groaned.  
"Good. Cause I'm not" she smirked and gave the attendant her tickets and started the game.

Before long, she had won Lucas two big bears. He was astonished.  
"I can't believe I doubted you Mad Max" He put an arm around her and ruffled her hair. She laughed and punched him in the chest.

They went on the roller coaster next, screaming in glee. It was ride after ride until they decided to take a break. 

"Hungry, I am" "you're a dork" "I know"

"Let's get hotdogs-" Max exclaimed.  
"-and popcorn-"  
"-and ice cream."

The two sat down to eat. Max's focus was on a magician doing tricks for young kids. Lucas was throwing popcorn into her hair until she noticed. She responded by putting ice cream on his nose. They laughed and finished the rest of the food.

"Cmon it's tradition to go on the White Rollar Coaster as the final ride of the day. Well at least before the Farris wheel." He winked, took her hand and nudged it along.

Once off the ride, she led him to the Farris wheel. The sun was setting, it was getting colder and it's the most romantic part of the day.

They got into a car and were slowly rising to the top. He put his arm around her neck and took her hand within his free one. She laid rest her head on his shoulder and they sat in comfortable silence.

Finally they reached the top. He looked at her, his index finger brought her chin to his.

"You're beautiful Mad Max."  
She looked him in the eyes and laughed, much to his confusion.  
"Oh shut up and kiss me", she blurted out before they rejoiced for a sweet kiss. Max broke it when she smiled.

"Ya know, you're a good kisser stalker"

"That's good, cause you're not"  
She scoffed and pushed his chest. They burst out laughing and stayed in each other's arms.


End file.
